ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Kilroy Vincentus
Agent Kilroy Vincentus is a member of the Department of Mary Sues, and is written by Riese. Agent Profile Appearance Kilroy is a little on the tall side, with prematurely gray hair brought on by his Sanctioning. He wears a duster with Hammerspace pockets over his PPC uniform. Personality Agent Kilroy may not be the most cheerful member of the PPC, but he is probably one of its more stable agents. This is not to say Kilroy is sane — not by any stretch! It's just that his time as an Inquisitor of the Imperium's Ordo Malleus gave him time to get used to his insanity, and he's mostly used to it. Mostly. He has a fairly biting wit, and can be extremely sarcastic. But if he cares about something — or someone — he will defend them unflinchingly, either in discussion or combat. One of his more useful quirks is his tendency to be Crazy Prepared. Odds are, if he needs something while on a mission, it's somewhere in his coat. Granted, this means he usually has to spend a few minutes — or hours, if he really needs it right away — digging around for it. Kilroy's Coat Kilroy's leather duster was a present from... someone at some point in his career at the PPC. Apart from looking snazzy, it serves as all-purpose storage for almost anything Kilroy thinks he will need for a mission. The pockets contain Dimensional Storage Fields, allowing comically large objects to fit in the coat with relative ease. Kilroy has, of course, taken this to its logical extreme. Another interesting side-effect of having all that storage space is that, over time, Kilroy has forgotten about a lot of what he has in the pockets. This leads to a lot of eyebrow-raising — and reminiscing — when he starts pulling things out in search of something specific. Among the things he's pulled out in the course of looking for something completely different are fencing swords, crampons, a homicidal vacuum cleaner, a sentient bucket, and the Inheritance of Wrath, an Apocalypse-class battleship he never got around to returning to the Imperial Navy after he "borrowed" it to exterminate a Sue planet. Agent History Kilroy was recruited by the PPC in .95 M.41, after a falling-out with several members of his Ordo. He chose to enter the Department of Mary Sues because, according to the agent, killing Mary Sues was most similar to what he'd done as a member of the Ordo Malleus. Mission Reports Partnered with Mike de Bergerac * "The Most Stab-Inducing Love," Part 1, Part 2 (Bionicle), with Agents Magdalen Blackwell and Tanya Carter (DF), Fiona Darcy and Gilbert Beckett (DF - SOD), and Andrew Jones and Joseph Vladimir (DF) ** In which Kilroy gets stuck in one of his own pockets, demonstrates the proper technique for beheading a Replacement!Sue with a giant hammer, and becomes a commentator. * "Lightning Strikes," Part 1, Part 2 (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic), Kilroy with Agents Caroline Moor and Veralyn Amberwing (DMS) ** Kilroy gets called into a mission to the infamous "Rainbow Factory" by Agents Caroline and Veralyn to aid in taking down a horde of bit ponies with tasers led by a Replacement!Rainbow Dash. ** Original fic: "Rainbow Factory" Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Mary Sues